


If I had that

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mickey's a daddy, Seriously Yev's so cute, Yev's a little cute shithead, family stuff, hella cute or something, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he fell in love was when the little pooping machine fell asleep on his arms. The second time he fell in love was when he really looked into those big blue eyes that mirrored his own. Third time he fell in love when the kid said fuck.  And now four years later, he fell in love with his son every single day. Whenever he discovered something new, whenever he learned something new.</p><p>But Yevgeny thought that it was time for his daddy to love someone new. A redhead perhaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I had that

**Author's Note:**

> What? I realized that I've never written anything with Yev in it, so yeah.  
> The most unoriginal idea anyone has ever had, but so what?  
> Leave me some love cuties ~<3~  
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

Mickey wasn’t entirely sure where along the line they have started playing this game with his son. This, If-I-had-that-game. Mickey wanted to give the entire world to his son, but he knew he couldn’t. After all he was a Milkovich, and they don’t have pretty things, they don’t deserve pretty things. But still Mickey secretly dreamed about better things. It had taken him a really long time to realize that Yevgeny alone was something incredibly beautiful and he was all Mickey’s. Has been for 3,5 years now, ever since his mother ran away with some asshole and never looked back.

Mickey might have been a lot of things in the past, but taking care of a fucking baby never crossed his thug mind when he was still a teenager. He never wanted that little shithead to begin with, it was all big fucking mistake made under a severe pressure.

But when he was forced to take care of the kid, it turned out to be the best thing in his life. Mickey was left alone with the bundle of helpless, fragile, and not that he’d never admit it, but cute thing which shat himself from time to time. And all he ever saw was Mickey, his daddy. That’s when Mickey knew he had to stop hustling and get a real, legit job. Which wasn’t so easy for an ex-criminal with juvie record and fixing things from lawnmowers to washing machines wasn’t glamorous, but the desperate, lonely housewife’s (even when they were a torn in his side with their fucking flirting, Mickey blamed bad porn for that) who tipped well, whenever Mickey was bothered to play along their stupid games and flirt back a little.

The first time he fell in love was when the little pooping machine fell asleep on his arms. The second time he fell in love was when he really looked into those big blue eyes that mirrored his own. Third time he fell in love when the kid said fuck.  And now four years later, he fell in love with his son every single day. Whenever he discovered something new, whenever he learned something new.

And that’s why Mickey wanted to give him the world. Maybe that’s why they started playing the game.

When they past a nice house on their walk to the grocer’s, Mickey said;

“If I had that, we’d live like royals and you’d be a little prince and you’d have all the toys in the world.”

But his son just squeezed his hand harder and said;

“But I don’t want any toys daddy, all I want is you.”

Mickey couldn’t even count any more how many times Yevgeny had broken his heart with words like that. How he’d come to get this little fucking treasure?

“You sure about that? Not even that Iron man robot thing you drooled over the other day?”

“Okay, maybe that,” Yevgeny giggled.

“That’s what I thought.”

But suddenly Yevgeny stopped.

“If I had that, I’d make him yours daddy,” The boy beamed and pointed across the street.

Him? Just exactly how much did that boy know? Mickey looked where his son was pointing at and saw a young man sitting on a bench by the bus stop. He was hunching over his phone, texting or playing some silly game. He was too far away to make anything else out of it, but he was a redhead that much was certain.

“We can’t make people ours Yev, it doesn’t work like that,” Memories of Terry filled Mickey’s head, the way he had tried to force him to be with someone… He cringed at the memory. ”But why would you want that?” Mickey asked confused.

“Then you wouldn’t be so lonely daddy,” The younger Milkovich said.

“You think I’m lonely? But I got you buddy,” Mickey said and took his son’s other hand and started bouncing him up and down in front of him by pulling the boy by his hands, which made the kid giggle wildly. Mickey scooped the kid onto his arms and held him there.

“But you’re always by yourself when I play with my friends, don’t you want someone to play with?” Yev asked, his big blue eyes shining.

Mickey hadn’t never thought of it like that, he had been far too concerned about Yevgeny that he wouldn’t fuck him up to think about himself. Sure he “played” sometimes when his sister, Mandy, took care of Yev, but nothing ever lasted and he kind of liked it that way. But now he wasn’t so sure anymore, it would be nice now, would it? To have someone. Besides Yevgeny was getting older, so he’d start to realize that other children had moms and dads, only point being that he would never have a mom, (as far as Mickey was concerned, Svetlana was never going to be part of Yevgeny’s life, she had made that quite clear when she had abandoned him) he’d only have another dad… Mickey turned around to take a final look of the redhead.

“Don’t you worry about that kid, your only concern is what you wanna have for breakfast tomorrow,” Mickey said and ruffled his son’s hair fondly.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks after that Mickey brought Yevgeny to the nearby park, where they usually spend most of their Saturdays. One minute Mickey was watching the boy playing in the slide, a smile on his face as his son laughed and yelled;

“Daddy daddy, look at me! I’m going on the big boy slide!”

That always brought the advocates of the opposite gender swarming around him like he was honey and they were the bees. It took all four seconds when the first came by and Mickey sighed, here we go again… He had yet to found a functional tactic to get rid of them fast.

The blond woman slide next to him on the bench.

“You here with your boy? That’s my baby girl over there,” She said and flipped her hair and clearly scanned Mickey’s finger for a ring.

Mickey was momentarily distracted by the woman, so he lost the sight of Yev. He stood up and looked around.

“Yevgeny!” He yelled.

“Lost your son? Let me help you find him,” She tried, but Mickey just grunted in response.

Mickey made it to take few steps from the bench when he saw his son’s head peeking behind the slide.

“Yevgeny Milkovich, you little shit!” He yelled.

But Mickey shut the hell up when he saw Yev holding a strange man’s hand, who had a redhair.

“Look that what I found!” The boy chirped joyfully.

The young man with Yevgeny looked extremely uncomfortable, as they approached Mickey he started rambling;

“I’m so sorry, I’m not a perv… I was just dropping my little brother to my sister here, then he,” He let go of Yev’s hand, ”Came to me yelling—I want you, I want you, you gotta meet my dad, let’s go meet my dad, you’re gonna like my dad, my dad’s so awesome, he has blue eyes like me—, then he just grabbed my hand and dragged me here, I’m so so sorry,” The redhead just rambled on.

“Fuck,” Mickey huffed out and yanked Yevgeny back to his side and crouched down to his eye level.

“Buddy… We talked about this, didn’t we? You can’t fucking do that, do we need to have the talk about strangers again, huh?” He scolded the boy.

“But daddy… Since he’s here, you could ask him out,” Yev said.

Mickey looked at his son and the redhead, who was blushing.

“Erm…”

The blond woman who had watched the whole scene play in front of her finally spoke up;

“Wait you’re—“

“Yes I am, now fuck off and tell all your fucking friends that too and leave me the fuck alone,” Mickey said as he stood up. Well now he didn’t have that problem anymore.

“So yeah, um… I’m sorry for this little shithead here,” Mickey pinched Yev.

“That’s alright, no trouble, but little buddy?” The redhead said to Yev, “You really should listen to your father, not all stranger are nice like me,” He continued.

“What’s your name?” Yevgeny bluntly asked, taking the man by surprise.

“Ian Gallagher,” The young man said.

“I’m Yevgeny, but you can call me Yev,” The kid beamed, “And this is my super daddy, Mickey, we’re Milkoviches.” He continued, tugging his dad’s hand, “Now we’re not strangers anymore.”

“You’re some fucking kid,” Mickey shook his head. “Mickey Milkovich,” He extended his hand for a shake.

“I got that,” Ian said, taking Mickey’s hand, “Nice to meet you anyhow.”

After that they fell into silence.

“I should probably go,” Ian said and turned to leave.

“Do you—“ Mickey started, but the words got stuck on the back of his throat.

“What?” Ian asked.

“Dinner,” Mickey mumbled.

Ian stopped and smiled. “Like now?”

“I don’t know, sure I guess,” Mickey said. “But that means that the little guy tags along.”

“I don’t mind,” Ian smiled, which made Mickey blush lightly.

And that’s when he fell in love with something else than his son.

 

* * *

 

Now the little shit known as Yevgeny Milkovich was six years old. It was a Saturday morning and they were going to head to the park, where they still went from time to time. He tried to find socks, but he was all out, so he slipped into his dad’s room to steal some of his even though they didn’t fit him at all, but his dad would get mad if he didn’t have any socks on. While Yev was roaming through the sock drawer he came across a small box and looked inside it, and ran to the kitchen after that.

“So what you had planned for dinner tonight?” Mickey asked the man sitting opposite him, sipping his coffee.

“I’m feeling kinda lazy today, so can we get take out?” A redhead asked his boyfriend.

“You’re a fucking mind reader,” Mickey leaned closer to give Ian a kiss.

It’s funny how easily they had fallen into this. One dinner turned into another, followed by some drinks which let into a nightcap, leading into sex. And there they were, living together in the Milkovich house. How well Yev had taken Ian in, some days Mickey was convinced that he loved Ian more than him. They had this secret little language that Mickey didn’t understand. But he had his own things with Yev, and no one was going to take those away. Now Mickey had something he thought he’d never have; a real family.

That’s when Yevgeny burst into the room.

“Dad? Why’s there two rings in the box?” He asked Mickey, eyes wide.

Ian almost choked on his coffee when Yev gave the box to Mickey.

“You little shit…” Mickey sighed. “They’re for me and Ian, well if Ian wants it,” Mickey blushed.

Yevgeny turned to Ian. “Huh? Do you want a ring dad?”

Ian’s mouth had been hanging open the whole time, he swallowed loudly, almost tearing up.

“Yes I would,” He said looking Mickey directly in the eyes.

“This wasn’t how I planned this, but fuck,” Mickey laughed and took the other ring from the box and stepped in front of Ian. “Gimme the fucking hand,” He mumbled.

Ian gave him his hand and Mickey slipped the golden ring with silver edges into Ian’s ring finger and gave him a kiss on the top of the redhead.

“You happy?” He whispered.

“You have no idea,” Ian smiled. “I wouldn’t have wanted this any other way.”

Mickey put on the identical ring into his finger, and leaned his forehead against Ian’s.

Yevgeny studied his father’s hands, mainly the rings.

“You getting married now?” Their son asked.

“Yeah buddy, guess we are,” Ian smiled at him.

“Can I get one too? It’s unfair if you have rings and I don’t, then everybody can see we’re a real family.” The kid smiled.

“Yeah, you can get a fucking ring too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I make them get married in almost all of my fics? Because I fucking want to, besides I think marriage is important, and people have forgotten its meaning. It's about commitment and it's more than just an old tradition, and if people were to take it seriously, things might be different. (Nothing to do with my own up coming wedding, seriously can someone come and plan the fucking thing for me?)  
> Side note: Can someone please come and punch me in the face, so I'll stop writing these and get on the fic I'm supposed to write? Pretty please?


End file.
